No Road to Long
by From Heavan to Hell and Back
Summary: A little girl, lost without her mother. It takes the love of someone else for her to find herself


"All she has is facts" he yelled with a sweep of his arm "but you; you have emotion bursting through even the tips of your fingers" Grabbing her in his arms, she was lifted into the air "you have greatness shining brightly around you" he sighed setting her down and looking softly down at her gentle features. "Don't you ever forget that" Leaning down he placed a small kiss on her forehead and vanished through the door.  
  
Chapter One: 2 Years Earlier

Fechin sat quietly at her window, the rain singing to her as it hit the glass. Her hair, black as night, falling into her crystal blue eyes. Many say she could pierce through the darkest of evil with her beautiful eyes, so filled with intense emotion.

Fechin sat upright as she felt the warmth of something brush against her leg. She felt as though she had been woken from a deep sleep.

"Oh dear Sithmaith" she cried scooping the calico cat up into her arms. "What brings you up here?" she asked the little cat stroking her gently "For I know you do not often venture up to the attic without Una." The cat gazed intently up at her, green eyes glittering with affection for this young girl.

Fechin smiled at the cat "Would you like to know where I was Sithmaith?" Sithmaith rubbed her head gently against Fechin's stomach in reply. "It was beautiful there; I was in an open field, just me, no one else." She sighed dreamily "next time come with me Sithmaith, I know you'll love it" Fechin groaned at the sound of her mother yelling for her. Pushing the cat gently off her lap Fechin made her way down with Sithmaith at her heels.

Fechin approached her mother slowly "Dearest help me with this clasp" she instructed to Fechin.

"Yes mother" she fumbled slightly with the string of pearls around her mothers' neck "where are you off to looking so beautiful mother?" she asked quietly.

"Ohm" her mother smirked gazing at Fechin through the large brass mirror, "your father has another one of his business balls to go to." She turned around and grasped Fechins hand "one day you can come with us. Don't worry" she cooed brushing hair out of Fechin's eyes "one day you will be a handsome girl."

Then in came her father "You look smashing my dear, now it's time we're off" he strode over to Fechin and kissed her forehead "see you in a while my little Fen-Fen" Fechin watched from the window as they drove out. Fechin sighed and turned to see a curious Una staring up at her

"I'd rather stay here anyways" she snapped.

The hours passed till Fechin could no longer keep her eyes open. Fechin trudge heavily down the hallway, when she reached her room she just collapsed on her bed. Sleep immediately overcame her, so tired was she; she took no notice when Sithmaith and Una curled themselves up against her.

She was lost, screaming out. "Mother, where are you?" she yelled out into the darkness. There was no reply. A soft chuckle was heard amidst the darkness and Fechin set off towards it. "Mother, come save me!" Fechin screamed out tears running down her face.

Then her mothers beautiful face came into view, her eyes glistening with tears. "Please Fechin" she rasped "please understand, I do not mean to leave. Oh please dear child! I love you so much" her mother placed shaky kisses all over Fechins tear streaked face. Running her fingers through Fechins hair she cried warily "I do love you my dear child, I promise!" One last kiss was placed upon Fechin's cheek before her mother disappeared.

"No" Fechin screamed bolting upright. "Dear god" she moaned "what a nightmare" and she settled down to the rest of her night.

Fechin woke the next morning to find her father sitting at the edge of her bed. She could tell he had been crying. "Poppy?" she said, using the nickname he always loved "what is wrong?" He turned slowly to face her, a watery smile plastered on his face

"Oh my dear Fen-Fen" he cried pulling his daughter to him "dearest little girl" he kissed the top of her head and drew three shaky breathes. He placed a gentle finger under Fechins chin and drew her face up to look at him "Your mother..." he looked away suddenly "your mother is. dead"

Fechin looked at him in astonishment "Don't play with me Father" she screamed pushing him away "that's not amusing in the least!" He looked seriously down at her, tears flowing down his cheeks

"It was a gunshot" he gently ran his fingers through her hair "we were off to tell the police of a homicide when he spotted us." Fechin looked stunned at her father

"No, she can't be dead, maybe she was just hurt" she cried starting to thrash about.

"No" he sobbed wrapping his arms tightly around her holding her still "I waited, even to the hospital. Oh my little Fen- Fen, she's dead."

Fechin stood numbly by her mothers' grave as the pastor spoke of her. During the service it had finally hit her that she wasn't coming back. The cold thought of her dream still scared her. Was it just coincidence? Fechin hoped not, that was her last proper goodbye to her own mother. Fechin could often hear her fathers' sobs in the night but thought nothing of it. Today, though, he was just as numb as she. As the pastor was closing in prayer she began to feel her knees give out but she forced herself to stay up, she would not break down in front of these people. Fechin hardly knew who they were, her father had called them "acquaintances" of her mothers, whatever they were, they didn't look that sad. Everyone slowly filed their way to their cars but Fechin stood still, staring at the oak case which held her mothers body. She finally collapsed onto the grass tears forming in her blue eyes. Fechin was sobbing; sitting by her mothers' grave till her solemn father scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car. Fechin gave the grave one last look and buried her face in her fathers' chest.  
  
A month had past and Fechin sat silently at the attic window, the same she had the day her mother died. Staring hopelessly at the street down below, she could see her mother sauntering beautifully just to get the mail. The whole house seemed to haunt her with her mothers' presence. Her father had seen it, just the look in those beautifully blue eyes told him. Glancing around at the now empty attic Fechin rose and slowly headed toward the door.

'Will anything ever be the same again?' she asked to the unknown, wanting a positive answer. Fechin finally sighed, knowing she would get no answer, and walked down to where her father was waiting.  
  
"Well this is home" Fechins' father cried setting a box down on the floor. Fechin stared through the broken glass

"Who lived here?" she inquired unenthusiastically.

"Hum? Oh!" started her father "this house has been empty for years. Pity it's a wonderful house."

"Maybe for the Adam's family" Fechin moaned picking up a busted beer bottle "I wouldn't be surprised if the rats have already occupied all the rooms" Fechin huffed and plopped herself on a dusty old couch.

"Come now Fechin lets make the best of things. I haven't heard a civil word from you in a month" her Poppy sighed.

Fechin yawned and replied "Civil words were for the 18th century father."

"Now my little angel" he cried sarcastically leaning down and giving her a peck on the head "aren't we the most sunshine of a person. Off to bed with you, we have a big day of unpacking tomorrow!"

Fechin threw her hands in the air "Aye sir! I'll be seein' ya in the morn then?"

Poppy smirked "If you haven't been eaten by the rats by then"

Fechin woke early at the sound of the doorbell. "Lord" she moaned and pushed Una and Sithmaith off her. Swinging open the door Fechin groaned again by the light.

"Morning!" came a male voice "I'm here as your welcome committee." When Fechin's eyes adjusted she saw a boy standing there, close to her age, scruffy brown hair falling down slightly passed his ears and a look as though he hadn't shaved in a few days. Fechin lowered her eyes to the jello mold in his hands

"Dear Lord" she cried "what kind of neighborhood did we move in to?"

The boy laughed and put down the jello mold extending a hand "Jeremy. Jeremy Collin's! You must be the O'Leary girl!"

She yawned and replied "Hum, so you're with the cops as well?" Jeremy looked confused as Fechin ushered him in. "Poppy" she cried up the stairs "the Feds are on to us! We need to move again!"

Poppy laughed heartily as he jumped down the stairs "Why hello!" he exclaimed seeing Jeremy "I don't believe we've met"

"Ah!" Jeremy replied bursting out of his state of confusion "I'm Jeremy Collins. I live in the house they dared put closest to this one." He smirked lightly at Fechin who groaned.

"Poppy" she said carelessly "there's a fly in our house, infecting our food and we're all gonna die." Poppy grinned nervously at Jeremy who simply stared at Fechin and said "well my job here is done" he smiled at Poppy and excused himself out the door.


End file.
